The Story
by KyuWooKudo
Summary: Persahabatn yang erat membuat dua insan lupa akan perasaan mereka yang saling memendam (Cinta)


The Story

Pairing : Kyuwook

Length : XX Chapter

Genre : Friendship | Boy x Boy

Warning : Typo Anywhere, Crack-Pair, Ejaan Yang Tidak-Disempurnakan !

"Selamat kamu diterima di SM Entertaiment dan menjadi member ke-13 Super Junior. Semoga kamu bisa memberikan yang terbaik buat kita dan Super Junior." kata Lee Soo-Man pemilik SM Entertaiment kepada magnae Super Junior.

Yeah, tepat dugaan readers semua, dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Lahir pada tanggal 03 Februari 1988. Anak dari seorang pemilik sekolah terkenal di South Korea. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara, memiliki noona bernama Cho Ahra yang sedang study di Australia. Dia terpilih setelah memenangkan juara 3 pada kontes menyanyi di Kor-Sel. Dia... #plak plak buogh cetasss bugh plak digampar Bada "kelamaan thor

Oke, lanjut...

"Oh, terima kasih. Saya terapin apa yang seonsaengnim mau dari saya." ujar Kyuhyun ke Soo-Man seraya menjinjing tas yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kamu akan diantar sopir SM menuju dorm Super Junior, semoga kamu menikmati hari-harimu disana." senyum pemilik SM Entertaiment kepada Kyuhyun dan menepuk kedua bahunya.

"Gomawo, seonsaengnim."

"Nde, sopir sudah siap, kamu hati-hati dijalan, jaga kondisi kamu magnae."

Berjabat tangan, "Oh, siap, Pak !" suara merdu nan tegas layaknya tentara yang menerima mandat dari komandannya.

=== SKIP ===

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di dorm Super Junior.

Took...took...took...

"Yak, sebentar !" terdengar suara salah satu member Super Junior dari dalam.

"Anneyong hyung, Kyuhyun-imnida." salam Kyuhyun pada orang yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ahh, anneyonghasseo, Ryeowook-imnida. Nde, silahkan masuk." Ryeowook tersenyum memperkenalkan diri juga dan mempersilahkan masuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap senyum manis yang tersirat lembut pada bibir Ryeowook

"Kyuhyun-ahh, masuklah, jangan malu-malu, ini kan sudah jadi rumahmu juga." gertak Ryeowook

"Oh...emmhh...oke." gugup Kyuhyun.

Di dalam dorm, tepatnya di ruang tengah, para member Super Junior tengah berkumpul dan bercanda tawa.

"Hyung, member baru kita sudah datang." kata Ryeowook senang. Dan kesenangan mereka pun lenyap seperti kertas terguyur air, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Ryeowook rasakan.

"Anneyonghasseo hyung, Kyuhyun-imnida." tanpa disuruh Kyuhyun langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"..." sunyi. Ya, itu keadaan setelah Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada hyung-hyungnya.

_"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ? Sampai-sampai mereka semua tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. Aku kan tampan, cool dan juga tidak berusia tua kayak mereka." _gerutu Kyuhyun di hati.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun sudah memperkenalkan diri. Kenapa hyung tidak ada yang menanggapi sih ?"

"Oh, ya, Park Jung Soo imnida, panggil saja Leeteuk/Eeteuk/Teuki/..."

"Eomma, ya panggil dia umma Teuki."seringai Heechul

"Aish, kau itu Heechul-ahh. Apa ini yang aku ajarkan ke kamu untuk tidak memo..."

"Kim Hee Chul imnida. Kebiasaan para orang tua juga begitu, jangan ditiru, nde." mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

"Huuh, rambutku udah aku tata dari pagi Heechul-hyung, dan sekarang kau merusaknya."cemberut Kyuhyun yang kemudian duduk di sofa tempat Heechul duduk tadinya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, dia juga sering begitu kok." Wook merapikan rambut Kyu yang sudah tak tertata akibat perbuatan Heechul.

_Kyuhyun silent mood sembari mengusap bekas Ryeowook merapikan rambutnya dan kemudian dia tersenyum senang._

"Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung, lead vocal." sembari memamerkan gigi yang tertata rapi.

"Kim Young Woon, panggil Kangin-shii/..."

"Appa, panggil dia Appa Kyu."sahut Heechul yang keluar dari kamar dan membawa makanan dari sana.

"Haish, Chulie !" teriak Kangin

"Diam Kangin hyung ! Tidak perlu menggunakan suara Racoonmu kenapa hyung. Sakit tau telingaku dengar suara itu, seperti digorok sama Menara Eiffel." kata Sungmin membungkam mulut _Racoon_ itu.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan tuh ke Menara Eiffel, ayo kesana !" sumringah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, kenalkan diri kalian satu per satu kepada Kyuhyun atau kalian tidak aku kasih jatah makan malam yang lezat buatanku !" ancam Wookie kepada para hyung-hyung yang sudah beranjak tua itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi dongsaeng yang suka mengancam seperti itu. Apa itu yang Leeteuk-hyung aja..."

"Hyung !"

"Oke oke, Lee Dong Hae imnida, kau boleh panggil Donghae."

"Lee Sung Min imnida a.k.a Sungmin."

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, panggil Eunhyuk, lead dancer."

"Kim Ki Bum imnida. Panggil aku Kibum." memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Choi Si Won."

"Shin Dong Hee imnida." ^^

"Han Geng atau Han Kyung." seraya berjabat tangan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, acara perkenalan sudah selesai, kamu satu kamar bersama Sungmin, arraseo ?" ujar Leeteuk.

"Nde, hyung."

"Aku mengantarmu ke kamar Kyu. Sungmin hyung, bolehkah kau masak duluan untuk hyung-hyung kita yang mulai beranjak tua ini ?"

"Aish jinja, Wookie bukankah kau tadi sudah berjanji nde buat masakin masakan lezatmu ke kami hyungmu. Kenapa kau malah memanjakannya Kyu ? Bukankah dia punya 2 kaki untuk bisa berjalan sendiri ke kamar ?!" berontak Kangin.

"Karena aku magnae, makanya aku harus dimanjakan." jawab Kyuhyun dengan smirk evilnya.

"Kenapa pasang muka evil kau ?!" ulah Kangin

"Karena aku ditemani malaikat ini." jawab Kyu dengan mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"Ayolah dongsaengku tersayang, masakan untuk kita. Kau tau kan masakan Sungmin hyung gimana ?" melas Donghae.

"Sungmin hyung, kelihatannya hyung gak mau makan nih. Jangan buatkan makanan untuk orang yang protes ne." balas Ryeowook.

"Yak, kau Wook." gerutu Shindong, yang notabene perutnya sudah koprol.

"Oke Wookie." turut Sungmin

" #%$#&%$TWQ# !$# $# %$^%, nde kita makan masakan Sungmin-ahh " gerutu para member lain

=== SKIP ===

Di depan kamar Sungmin.

"Ini kamarmu sekarang, anggap kita disini hyung atau sahabatmu, jadi kalo kau butuh apa-apa bilang ke kita, sebisa kita akan membantumu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bilang ke kita."

"Gomawo, Wookie-ahh...emmm maksudku Wookie-hyung." Dengan menatap hyungnya yang lebih pendek darinya 7 cm itu

Deg...deg...deg...

Seperti disambar petir siang bolong, jantung Ryeowook seakan-akan akan copot dari kediamannya selama ini. Apa yang dia rasakan ?

"Hyung...kau tak apa kan ?"

"Aku ba...iik (nelen ludah) baik saja kok Kyu. Sekarang kau mandi dan istirahat, nde. Setelah makanan sudah siap aku akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam bersama kami."

"Oke hyung." dengan perasaan berat meninggalkan hyungnya.

=== SKIP ===

Jam makan malam pun tiba, setelah Ryeowook mempersiapkan makan malam dengan Sungmin yang membantunya, Ryeowook hampir lupa untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun saja yang dia panggil untuk makan malam ?

"Hyung, tolong panggilkan yang lain buat makan malam, aku akan manggil Kyuhyun dulu." Tutur Ryeowook yang kemudian melesat menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

_"Aneh, kenapa hanya Kyuhyun saja yang dia panggil ? Apa jangan-jangan ? Ah tak mungkin, mikir apa sih aku ini."_ Heran Sungmin dan menepis pemikiran konyolnya itu, padahal pemikirannya itu hampir tepat.

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun, saatnya makan malam semuanya sudah siap."

"Sebentar, aku masih ganti baju." sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan, nde ?"

"Jangan, tunggu aku, sebentar lagi aku sudah selesai kok."

"Dasar manja." sahut Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku tidak semanja bayi kecil yang sewaktu-waktu minta dibuatin susu sama eommanya kan ?"  
jawab Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Ryeowook. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook cukup kaget.

"Kita sudah ditunggu Kyuhyun-ahh, aku tidak mau mereka memakan kita sebagai _disert_nya karena kita kelamaan untuk bergabung bersamanya."

"Iya, iya, bawel." sambil berjalan menyusul Ryeowook yang mulai melangkah duluan.

=== SKIP ===

Setelah makan malam.

Siwon pergi untuk berkencan dengan yeoja, teman adiknya. Shindong dan Kibum sudah melewati alam mimpi di kamar mereka. Sementara Leeteuk bersiap-siap untuk MC disalah satu TV Korea.

"Aku ada acara MC malam ini. Kalian yang akur ya. Saranghae." kata Leeteuk sambil memakai jaket dan penyamarannya dan pergi.

"Teukie-hyung, biar aku yang mengantarmu, aku juga akan keluar sama temen clubku." kata Kangin seraya menyusul Leeteuk yang masih memasang sepatu dengan warna favoritenya.

"Nah gitu dong, pasangan yang serasi. Kang-Teuk couple." sahut Heechul dari ruang tengah.

"Kau sekarang lebih memperhatikan Kang-Teuk daripada Han-Chul ?" cemburu Hangeng

"Ish, kau ini. Belajar dari siapa kau cemburu seperti itu ? Pasti dari Yesung kan ?"

Yesung yang sudah menuju alam mimpi dipangkuan Sungmin pun terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau bilang ? Dasar hyung tak tau balas budi ! Kalo bukan aku yang bantu hyung bersihkan kandang Heebum pasti tuh kandang sekarang udah karatan !" bela Yesung.

Sementara appa Ddangkoma dan appa Heebum berkutat, kita lirik pasangan KyuWook yang sedang asyik bercanda sendiri. Dengan Kyuhyun yang sandaran di pangkuan Ryewook.

"Apa setiap hari para orang tua itu selalu ribut dengan kesibukan yang tidak terlalu penting seperti itu ?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, sebisa mungkin orang-orang yang kenyataannya mereka hyungnya itu tidak mendengar apa yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"Hush, kau itu, bagaimana pun juga mereka itu hyungmu, Kyu."

"Tapi juga tidak harus ribut cuma gara-gara begitu doang kan"

"Cuma itu yang bisa menyatukan 13 orang yang berbeda karakter Kyu, sangat teramat sulit untuk langsung berbaur dengan mereka."

"Ya, aku belum merasakannya sekarang, dan aku berharap itu tak terjadi padaku." smirk Kyu.

"Aku tak yakin kau tidak seperti itu Kyu, karena kau sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi pada mereka." Ryeowook memulai memainkan surai Kyuhyun yang tidak berantakan.

"Hoaaammmm, tapi aku berani bertaruh denganmu, kalo aku tidak akan seperti itu." aura mengantuk sudah merajai Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa terjaga walaupun sudah terlihat mata sayu itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Mau bertaruh apa denganku ?" tantang Ryeowok yang tengah memgusap-usap celah yang memisahkan kedua alis Kyuhyun.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm...kalo aku menang, kau har...uss..." rasa kantuk yang berlebih sudah mulai menjadi perjalanan ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama….

"Sudah tidur babymu Wook ?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"Sudah kok hyung." jawab Ryeowook tanpa melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Mau aku bantu untuk memindahkan dia ke kamarnya ?" ajak Donghae

Melihat sekitar yang ternyata para hyungnya sudah terlelap semua, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 19.05 KST. Mungkin kesibukkan mereka yang sangat padat mengingat ini adalah awal debut mereka, sehingga mereka lupa akan kesehatan dan menyebabkan rasa capek dan kantuk menguasai mereka.

Terlihat, Yesung masih di posisi awal dengan Sungmin tidur di atasnya. Di lantai, Heechul dan Hangeng tidur berhadapan dan jari mereka saling bertautan. Eunhyuk yang tidur di sebelah Heechul dengan posisi saling memunggungi dan memeluk guling dengan gambar monkey kesukaannnya.

"Tak usah hyung, aku kira malam ini kita akan tidur disini bersama." :D jawab Ryeowook.

"Yasudah, aku mau melanjutkan tidur dulu. Kau jangan tidur terlarut malam, nde, jangan menunggu tiga manusia itu pulang, karena mereka pasti pulang diatas jam 12 malam."

"Nde hyung."

"Yaudah, selamat malam, saranghae Wook."

"Saranghae, hyung."

Setelah Donghae kembali di posisi awalnya yaitu bersebelahan dengan soulmatenya Eunhyuk, Ryeowook membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sepelan mungkin agar orang yang sudah membuatnya merasakan aura berbeda itu tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jaljayo Kyu, saranghae." mengecup lembut tepat di kening Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

Ryeowook beranjak untuk mengambil selimut untuk hyung-hyungnya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Nado Wookie." Tersirat senyum evil di bibir namja itu.

=== TBC ===


End file.
